


I Thought I Could Live With It

by emshepherd23



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Gen, How Do I Tag, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emshepherd23/pseuds/emshepherd23
Summary: The war was finally over. After looking at the over 14 million possibilities, the one where we win came to pass. And it came with a heavy price. One I thought I could live with.





	I Thought I Could Live With It

I know I said that I couldn't tell Tony if this was the one we win, but as Thanos fought Captain Marvel, Tony's eyes found mine. I could see the question in his eyes. He was asking if what he was about to do would work, and I had to answer him. I raised my finger, knowing full well he would take that as a yes. His eyes shifted from me to Thanos with a determined glint 

I watched as he stole the stones from Thanos, who spoke of himself as being inevitable, before trying to snap his fingers. Then I watched as the stones settled within Tony's gauntlet, and with the proclamation that he was Iron Man, he snapped his fingers. Thanos and his army slowly turned to dust around the battle field. 

The war was finally over. After looking at the over 14 million possibilities, the one where we win came to pass. And it came with a heavy price. One I thought I could live with. 

Tony Stark lay dying against a pile of rubble with pain etched in his face and unseeing eyes. The first to approach him was his best friend, Colonel Rhodes, with grief across his face. Next, his ward, Spider-man. He told Tony how they won as tears streamed down his bruised and dirty cheeks. Pepper Potts, well Pepper Stark now, came last, moving the kid away with gentile hands into Rhodey's arms. She knelt down by her husband telling him he could rest now as he took his final breath.

All of the heroes around the battle field hung their heads as they mourned the man who saved the universe. All except me. I just stared at the small grieving family wondering how I was supposed to live with the fact that I knew this was coming. I knew he would die to stop Thanos, even if I hadn't seen it, he would always sacrifice himself for the universe. Because while he was an egotistical pain in the ass, he has always been a hero. A hero who didn't deserve to have his life taken from him.

What is the the point of beeing the sorcerer supreme and master of the time stone, if I couldn't do something to help others?

I could save him with the time stone. Just turn back time around him, not much, just enough to ensure his survival without messing up the dusting. But this could effect the time stream and cause unknown consequences. I didn't look past this moment when peering into the future, so I don't know what would happen....

Skrew it. I flew over to where his body layed asking Mrs. Stark to move out of the way. She looked at me with her sad eyes, but a spark of hope flashed through them. I removed the time stone from the makeshift gauntlet and had it float between my hands. Using its power, I concentrated on reversing the damage done to his body. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me as I worked, holding their breath waiting for this to work.

Then Tony Stark, Iron Man, the universe's hero, breathed again.

**Author's Note:**

> My coping mechanism. Endgame ruined me. Also this is my first fic, so feedback would be nice.


End file.
